Y yo me pregunto
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿Matsuri...que esta haciendo? -Esta durmiendo- ¿Y que esta diciendo? -No,no.Ella esta gimiendo- ¡Y porque esta gimiendo! .Continuación Hipotéticamente Hablando,Humor One-Shoot."Matsuri duerme,Kankuro despeja dudas,Gaara se exaspera y Shukaku se carcajea".


_Tienes que haber leído antes "Ridículo cuestionario" e "Hipotéticamente hablando" para entender este One-Shoot. Búscalo entre mis historias._

_**Humor One-Shoot, conversaciones entre sueños, ¿pensamientos divididos?… ¡No!**_

_Continuación de Hipotéticamente Hablando._

_Aviso: _Este One-Shoot **no** contiene Lemmon. A la colección de _Ridículo_ _Cuestionario, Hipotéticamente hablando_ y este One-Shoot le he puesto el nombre: _**Preguntas que me aborrecen**_.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

**Y yo me pregunto:**

Miro hacia el cielo oscuro y regreso su mirada hacia su alumna. Matsuri se veía cansada: tenia la respiración agitada, la cara y rodillas levemente raspadas. En este entrenamiento si que se había esforzado.

—Es suficiente —Informo Gaara, dejando su posición de ataque—. Vámonos.

La castaña asintió y acercó hasta el.

**Lindas curvas en desarrollo…—**Comento Shukaku, en su cabeza.

_¿Qué?_

**Uf, que bien te verías con ropa más descubierta Matsuri…**

_¡Joder, cállate!_

**¿Por qué ella no usa los kimonos que usa tu hermana? Se vería tan bien con las piernas mas descubiertas…**

_¡Cállate!_

"Piernas descubiertas". Si Sai la observaba con la falda que usaba ahora no podía imaginarse que haría si su alumna usara ese "tipo" de kimonos…

**Oh Dios, solo duérmete cinco minutos y yo me encarga de ella…**

Gaara sacudió levemente la cabeza, sacando así la imagen de la castaña usando el kimono blanco que alguna vez uso su hermana. Obviamente Shukaku también lo había visualizado.

Emprendió su camino hacia la aldea con su alumna tras el. En el camino se convenció a si mismo que solo le molestaba esa actitud por parte de Sai por el hecho de que era una falta de respeto con cualquier mujer, así fuese su alumna o no.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la torre, cuando escucho que algo caía contra el suelo, tras el.

Se giro de inmediato para encontrarse a Matsuri, desmayada.

Se arrodillo y la levanto con facilidad. Era sorprendentemente liviana. Se la cargo al hombro como si nada y siguió su camino hacia la torre con la ligera diferencia de que ya no pretendía ir hacia su oficina. Se dirigía hacia el apartamento que compartía con sus hermanos.

¿Tenia que bajarla en alguna parte mientras reaccionaba, no?

**No, en realidad no tienes que hacerlo mocoso...**

_¿La dejo botada en el piso, entonces? _Pregunto con sarcasmo_._

**Dile a Sai que la cuide. **

_Vete al demonio_.

La risa histérica de Shukaku resonó en su mente. Obviamente el la estaba pasando muy bien…

Abrió la puerta del departamento y dejo a Matsuri en el sofá, con facilidad. Ella de inmediato tomo una posición de medio lado.

Aparentemente solo estaba dormida. El entrenamiento la había agotado.

La observo por unos segundos y se giro, para ir hacia la salida, pero la tenue voz de su alumna llamo su atención…

—_Mhhhmmm_ —Exclamo ella.

Gaara giro levemente la cabeza, para verla de reojo.

Seguía dormida.

Le resto importancia y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

—_Mhmmm_, s-si —Susurró la castaña.

Gaara se giro de nuevo, esta vez completamente.

_¿Qué pasa?_

**Esta hablando dormida, genio**

Se acercó dos pasos hacia Matsuri.

—_Ahhh_ —Susurro en tono bajo.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

**¡Baya!**

_¿¡Que!?_

**¿No comprendes que esta haciendo?**

_No_

**¡Esta gimiendo!**

_¿Gimiendo? ¿Por qué Matsuri estaría gimiendo?_

**¿En verdad no lo sabes?**

_¿Saber que?_

**¿Por qué gime…en sueños?**

_No_

Shukaku se carcajeo de nuevo.

**Pues deberías saberlo, mira que a tu edad…**

Gaara bufo, molesto. Se giro de inmediato y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida. ¿Qué le importaba a el lo que su alumna soñase? Seguramente gemía porque tenia una pesadilla donde algo le dolía, era lo único que tenia sentido para el. Puso la mano contra el pomo y lo giro lentamente

—_Mhhhmmm_…Sai-kun…_mhmmm_…

El pomo crujió y se hizo añicos bajo su mano.

**¡Tu alumna!** Grito Shukaku, entre carcajadas cada vez más altas **¡Tu alumna!** Repitió una vez más, incapaz de continuar su frase por la risa.

Gaara estuvo frente a ella en un parpadeo.

—Sai-kun…—Susurró una vez más, mientras se acomodaba mejor. Tenía una extraña e indescifrable expresión—. Ahhh…

**¡Tu alumna esta teniendo sueños eróticos con Sai!**

La frase de Shukaku fue acompañada por más risas, cada vez más fuertes y estresantes. No podía pensar con claridad.

Le dirigió una ultima mirada su pequeña alumna y salio con rapidez del apartamento.

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

Miro con indecisión la puerta frente a el. No iba irse ahora, de eso estaba seguro.

Bufo, aun mas molesto y deslizo con rudeza la puerta corrediza frente a el.

Los ojos de Kankuro se posaron sobre el con extrañeza.

—¿Gaara? —Pregunto de forma estupidad

—Kankuro —Respondió simplemente.

Entro a la oficina del marionetista y se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia una ventana.

El hermano mayor lo miro, sin comprender y después de dos minutos de silencio se desespero.

—¿Qué sucede Gaara?

El aludido lo volteó a mirar.

—Tú me debes un favor —Recordó con rudeza.

El castaño asintió una sola vez.

—Claro, ehm, ¿Qué necesitas? —Pregunto Kankuro.

Gaara desvió su mirada, levemente incomodo.

**Querido hermano: como he sido un buen Kazekage los últimos meses, quiero que me respondas ¿Qué es un sueño erótico?**

_Silencio…_

**Pasa que vi a mi "muy deseable" alumna durmiendo en mi sofá y de repente empezó a decir el nombre de Sai entre gemidos…**

_¡Cállate!_ Exigió, molesto ante la mención del compañero de Naruto y la forma en que se había referido a Matsuri…Perfecto, ahora un mapache gigante y sediento de sangre la consideraba "muy deseable"…

**Y yo me pregunto, querido hermano mayor, ¿Qué es un sueño erótico?**

_¡Cállate! ¡Tampoco creo que lo sepas!_

**Yo si que lo se, mocoso**

_¡Dímelo!_ Exigió, molesto

**No, averiguadlo por ti mismo niño…**

Kankuro carraspeo, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

—Yo…—Sobre la piel de porcelana del Kazekage se formo un tinte rojizo, casi imperceptible—. ¿Que significa cuando una mujer gime en sueños?

Kankuro abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Obviamente esa pregunta lo agarraba con la guardia baja. No se lo esperaba.

—Bueno, veras Gaara —Kankuro tamborileo los dedos contra su escritorio—. Es porque esta teniendo…"esa" clase de sueños…

—¿Y cuales son "esos" sueños? —Pregunto de forma directa y fría.

—Bueno, ehm, ya sabes…sueños eróticos…

Y allí estaban de nuevo, dos palabras que no tenían ninguna conexión entre si y mucho menos tenían sentido para el.

—¿Y que demonios es un sueño erótico? —Soltó Gaara, sin poder contenerse.

Kankuro lo miro una fracción de segundo y después miro al piso. Parecía mas incomodo que el Kazekage con aquel interrogatorio.

—Bueno, es cuando…tú sabes…—Kankuro trago saliva—. Cuando la mujer sueña que esta…

—¿Qué esta que? —Lo urgió Gaara, empezando a molestarse por su vacilación.

—Sueña que ella y alguien más están…bueno…

—¿¡Están que!?

—¡Es cuando una mujer sueña que esta teniendo sexo con un hombre!

El silencio se apodero de nuevo en la oficina.

**Y tu alumna estaba teniendo un ¿Qué cosa? ¿Un sueño que? ¿Y susurraba el nombre de quien?**

_¡No!_

—Aunque bueno, no generalmente tiene que ser exactamente sexo —Continuo Kankuro, algo más relajado después de haber dicho lo principal—. Puede ser quizás un sueño subido de tono…a veces representa lo que deseas con otra persona…

—¿Has tenido alguno? —Pregunto el pelirrojo, clavando su fría mirada en su hermano mayor.

Kankuro sudo frío.

—Un, ehm, un par de veces…—Contesto con vacilación.

Gaara asintió una sola vez. Eso quería decir que Matsuri deseaba…

—Pero no siempre son exactamente "placenteros" —Kankuro hizo comas con los dedos.

—¿No? —Cuestiono Gaara—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque puede ser que el sueño en si, si sea erótico, pero con una persona que ya sabes…no deseas —Intento explicarse—. Generalmente cuando esto ocurre la persona se despierta sobresaltada o asqueada y…quizás mientras sueña tiene una expresión incomoda o…

El rostro indescifrable de Matsuri regreso a su mente.

Ahora lo entendía.

Quizás ella tenia "esa" clase de sueños pero en realidad no deseaba a Sai y no quería hacer "esa clase de cosas" con el.

_Perfecto._

**Te quitaste un peso de encima, mocoso.**

—Gracias Kankuro —Exclamo con neutralidad y desapareció por la puerta antes que este pudiese reaccionar.

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y la cerro antes de mirar en su interior ,pero cuando lo hizo pudo notar que su alumna ya no estaba allí.

La voz de Temari le llego desde la cocina.

—¿Gaara?...¿Kankuro?

—Soy yo, Temari —Informo el pelirrojo.

—Ah, bien. Estoy haciendo la cena.

Gaara no dijo nada mas, dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

—Por cierto, cuando llegue encontré a Matsuri durmiendo en el sofá, así que la lleve a mi habitación…

El pelirrojo levanto un poco la cabeza y cambio su dirección.

Entro a la habitación de Temari y pudo ver a Matsuri, profundamente dormida sobre la cama de su hermana.

Había dejado los zapatos en el suelo y tenia puesta una delgada cobija.

Una lenta y clara sonrisa se poso sobre el rostro de la castaña.

Gaara la observo con un poco mas de interés.

La sonrisa de ella se acentuó y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Ahhhhmm…Gaa…Gaara-sensei… —Susurró ella en sueños.

_Vaya…_

**Aparentemente alguien si esta disfrutando este nuevo sueño erótico.**

—G-Gaara…—Exclamo en un tono lento y provocativo.

Una mueca de sonrisa se poso en el rostro del Kazekage, mientras observaba a su alumna susurrar su nombre de aquella forma tan _deliciosa_, una vez más.

—Gaara —Llamo entonces la voz de su hermana, desde la cocina—. ¿Sabes que le paso al pomo de la puerta de entrada?

**Y yo me pregunto, siendo el gran Kazekage, ¿Por qué no destruí más que el pomo de la puerta, cuando Matsuri gimió el nombre "Sai-kun"? .**Se mofó Shukaku, una vez más, en su interior.

**Fin.**

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad única y exclusiva del gran Kishimoto-sama.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Regreso con la continuación de "Preguntas que me aborrecen"! (y claro esta: llenando el mundo de GaaMatsu). ¿Qué les ha parecido el One-Shoot? Por mi parte solo he de decir que me divierte muchísimo escribir esta colección, me tranquiliza después de un día duro. Espero sus reviews y les digo que esta colección tendrá un One-Shoot más y llegara a su fin.

Nos estaremos leyendo más y más. (¡Ya empecé a escribir la continuación de Juego de Azar, donde relata el embarazo de Matsuri!)

Un beso para todos/as (Y en especial para "Anime No Fan", una seguidora de mis Fics que encontré en la Web gaarafan. ¡Gracias por leerme!)

_Li-Chan_


End file.
